Music of My Heart
by mulaNa
Summary: Ron's getting ready for a big date. So he asked Hermione out on a practice date. Throw in a candlelit dinner, romantic music, an emotional Hermione. What do you get?


Summary: Ron's getting ready for a big date. So he asked Hermione out on a practice date. Throw in a candlelit dinner, romantic music, an emotional Hermione. What do you get?  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I got this idea a long time ago on a F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode where Joey asked Rachel on a test run date. I'm supposed to be starting my endless pile of week long holiday break but I'm sitting here in front of my TV, work assignment scattered across my desk, a large mug of coffee and Lord of The Rings: Fellowship of The Ring on DVD. How the heck am I supposed to be doing my work wood theory work but I had to pretend writing in case my mom walks by. Oh well. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Note: Don't ask me how Ron afford the fancy dinner. He saved up maybe. No time to check grammar and tenses. I don't have time to read back. So if anything sounds crazy, e-mail me and I'll check it out. Thanks.  
  
~Disclaimer~ Don't own anything. Not one single thing. All the wizarding stuff belongs to J.K Rowling. Music of My Heart belongs to Diane Warren, N Sync, Gloria Estefan and their recording company. Madre belongs to J.Lo. God, I really don't own anything. Oh wait!!! I own Natalie Twain. Whoever she is. I Don't Want To Miss a Thing belongs to Diane Warren and Aerosmith and record company.  
  
*******************  
  
"Are you absolutely, positively sure you understand, Harry?" Hermione Granger peered at Harry from her reading glasses.  
  
"Mione'! I swear I do." Harry raised his three finger like a Boy Scout Honor Oath.  
  
"You said that the last time I tried to teach you." Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously. She clapped her hands. "All right. If you say you really understand, let me do a quick test." Hermione exclaimed. A groan escaped from Harry's mouth.  
  
"What?" Asked Hermione, feigning innocence. "You did say you understood. Close your book now Harry. That's it." Hermione picked up her thick Ancient Runes book and randomly flipped through it. She sighed happily.  
  
"You know Harry." She said looking up. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you and Ron both got your head out of your arses and dropped Divination and joined me in Ancient Runes." Hermione grinned wider.  
  
"Yes Hermione. You told us a million times." But Harry couldn't help but grin as he ran his fingers through his unruly jet black hair.  
  
"Yeah, well." Hermione bunched up her thick hair and let the cool breeze hit the skin of the back of her neck before letting it go again.  
  
"A shame too, actually. Ron and I were just getting used to Divination." Harry said cheekily resting his chin on the table. Hermione glared at Harry.  
  
"All right then smartie. Let's see you get this toughie." Hermione paused. "That rhymed. Okay. Harry." Hermione bit her lip and stared at Harry.  
  
"You know, Harry. Ancient Runes is far more interesting than some cracked up crystal gazing in Divination don't you think?" Harry half chuckled.  
  
"Oh yes, Hermione. Learning when and where a language I've never even heard of originated is very interesting." Harry said dryly looking up at Hermione with half closed eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah? I forgot how much you liked Divination. Tell me, Harry. What other gory deaths did Professor Trelawney predict for you this term?" Hermione challenged. Before Harry could reply, Ron Weasley burst in the common room, red faced and breathless.  
  
"Evening all." He greeted them sinking into a plush arm chair sandwiched between Harry and Hermione. His grin could lit up the entire room.  
  
"What's up with you?" Asked Harry at the same time Hermione said, "You okay, Ron? You look kind of feverish."  
  
"I'm fine." Grinned Ron. He leaned in, resting his elbow on top of the pile of books. "I'm better than fine actually."  
  
"What happened?" Asked Harry with interest. Hermione, however felt her spirit dampened. Whenever Ron got that excited, it was either he won lottery [never happened before] or because of a girl. Hermione had a guess it was the latter choice. Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"Okay Harry. Try this one. When was..."her question got cut off with Harry and Ron's protest. Hermione sighed and shut her Ancient Runes book.  
  
"Fine. Excuse me for helping a friend learn. Go on then Ron. What's the big news?" Asked Hermione in an irritable tone. Ron, oblivious to Hermione's tone grinned if it was possible, even wider.  
  
"All right then. Get this. I was walking home back to the tower after my detention. That blasted Snape of course. Anyway, guess who I bumped into?" Asked Ron excitedly.  
  
"Filch?" Guessed Hermione with obvious disinterest. Ron glanced at Hermione for a second before continuing.  
  
"No. Natalie Twain!" Yep, thought Hermione. It was a girl.  
  
Natalie Twain is a gorgeous brunette in Ravenclaw. She undoubtedly was really smart too and could even give Hermione a run for her money in terms of education.  
  
Hermione had never liked Natalie that much. Sure, Natalie was rally nice but her kindness often struck Hermione as fake and forced. A facade.  
  
The male population of Hogwarts however, didn't see Natalie from Hermione's view. Natalie was their dream girl. She was every guy's wet dream.  
  
"Really?" Exclaimed Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes. "And?" Harry prompted.  
  
"We got to the talking. And she mentioned this restaurant in Hogsmeade and..."Ron trailed off mysteriously. Harry's jaw dropped and eyes widened.  
  
"You scored a date with Natalie Twain!" Harry exclaimed so loud that Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas from the other side came. Soon, their little studying table was filled with nosey 7th yeas hungry for details. Shaking her head, Hermione gathered her books and headed upstairs without anyone noticing her sudden departure.  
  
She dumped her books on her bedside table and sighed.  
  
"Typical." Hermione found herself muttering to herself.  
  
********  
  
News traveled fast in Hogwarts. Come morning, half the population of Hogwarts knew about Ron's big date. For the first, well second time if you counter their fourth year Yule Ball, Draco Malfoy and his posse appeared speechless. Now that the excitement had worn off, Hermione couldn't help but notice Ron appeared very nervous. Hermione paid no attention to him or the hoopla surrounding them. And she tried REALLY hard to avoid the seductive wink Natalie gave Ron outside Charms class.  
  
Hermione was the last to leave the Herbology classroom for she was discussing with Professor Sprout about the days lesson, a pair of strong, masculine arm clamped her shoulder. She turned to find Ron looking very anxious.  
  
"What's up Ron?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Um, can we go for a walk around the lake?" He asked, somewhat nervously.  
  
"Now? Ron, my books are really heavy." Hermione said and before she could protest, Ron had grabbed the books from her and walked ahead. The books weren't a problem actually. Hermione just wasn't in the mood for another round of 'I-can't-believe-I-scored-a-date-with-Natalie-Twain.' They finally reached a secluded spot where ROn, Harry and Hermione like to lounge around in privacy. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Hermione broke it.  
  
"So.."She drawled. "I have a feeling you didn't call me here to discuss Herbology. What's up?" Ron gave Hermione a funny look before sighing.  
  
"I'm worried, Mione'." Ron confessed.  
  
"Oh?" Hermione placed a hand comfortingly on Ron's thigh. "What about?"  
  
"Natalie." The made Hermione withdraw her hand back. "What's wrong?" Hermione chocked.  
  
"Now that the whole school is making a big fuss about it, what if Natalie changes her mind?"  
  
"She won't Ron." Hermione tried to control the iciness of her tone.  
  
"What if we go to the restaurant and I use the wrong silverware?" The thought of Ron using the wrong silverware at a fancy dinner made Hermione smile. "God I'm evil."  
  
"Is there anything I could do to help?" Hermione asked without really meaning it.  
  
The moment she said it. She knew she made a mistake.  
  
"Actually." Ron said nervously. "You can."  
  
"I can?" Hermione repeated stupidly.  
  
"Can I take you out on a practice date?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tomorrow night. To the restaurant I'm supposed to be taking Natalie. Like a real date and in the end you can tell me my mistakes so I won't repeat it."  
  
"Hold up mister. What? No way." Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Please. No one will know. They'll think you're in the library. Please?" Ron gave Hermione the look she couldn't resist.  
  
"Fine!" She haughtily agreed.  
  
****************  
  
The next day  
  
*****************  
  
At 5 pm, when the last class, History of Magic was let out, Hermione was seriously regretting her decision to agree with Ron's plan.  
  
"Come on Mione'. It's just a test date." Hermione coaxed herself bitterly. She wished it was a real date, honestly. But she had to give credit to Ron. Ron appeared normal the whole day. He's a good actor.  
  
"Or." A voice in her head said. "He feels like it's just a friend thing so he shouldn't make a big deal with it." Hermione felt her face fell with disappointment at that thought. "And you shouldn't." Hermione muttered.  
  
She arrived at the photo of the Fat Lady and gave the password [Phoenix Tail]  
  
She passed Ron and Harry playing chess.  
  
"Hey Mione'." Harry called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um.." Harry looked nervous.  
  
"Oh God." Thought Hermione. "If Harry too asked her for a 'practice date' I'll just die.'' Thought Hermione.  
  
"You were right. I didn't really understand Ancient Runes. Can we meet up tonight and go over it again?"  
  
Hermione felt her pulse quickened. She had never lied to her best friends before with the exception of third year. She looked at Ron but he seemed enthralled with the chess pieces.  
  
"Thanks a lot." She thought. "No can do Harry. I'm tutoring second years tonight. McGonagall's order." That was true. Except the tutoring session didn't begin until next week.  
  
"Okay. What time does it end? Maybe I could go after them?"  
  
"Uh. How about we do it during breakfast tomorrow?" Hermione couldn't believe how easy it is to lie.  
  
"It's a lot Hermione. Can't we just do it tonight?"  
  
"We could have done it tomorrow if you weren't too busy asking Ron how many times Natalie flipped her hair during their oh so exciting conversation. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." Hermione snapped and stormed upstairs.  
  
She was being such a bitch she wouldn't have been surprised if there were red marks on her panties.  
  
Fortunately there were none. Hermione took a long shower and wrapped the towel around herself as she stared at her reflection.  
  
"Like a real date." Ron's words echoed in her brains.  
  
"Real date." Hermione repeated.  
  
*************************  
  
Ron Weasley stood at the Quidditch Field nervously. He was supposed to be meeting Hermione at 7 and it was 5 to 7. Approximately at 7, he saw Hermione walking to him and he grinned feeling a little bit more at ease.  
  
Always punctual.  
  
Hermione had a hooded cloak draped over her.  
  
"Hi Ron." Hermione said smoothly but Ron could hear the nervousness of her voice.  
  
"So." The both of them said at the same time. "I guess we should change now."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and raised her eyebrow. "Sure." She agreed. She let the cloak drape off her shoulder first. Ron took a good look of Hermione. She was still in her Hogwarts robes and her thick hair was pulled in a tight knot on her head with two chopsticks. Biting her lip, Hermione nervously took off her Hogwarts robes to reveal a gorgeous red, mandarin collared dress that stopped just below her knee.  
  
She gave Ron a nervous smile.  
  
"Your turn." She said before Ron could finish admiring the beauty in front of him. Ron took off his robes and he was wearing dress pants and a jacket that made Hermione's heart beat quicken. He looked absolutely dashing.  
  
"So, I think we can put our clothes here." He pointed to the Broomstick shed and they hid their clothes there.  
  
"Oh, um." Ron said remembering something. "This is uh, for you." He handed her a single red rose.  
  
"Ron" Hermione exclaimed in amazement. "Thank you." Rose, she hadn't expected. She broke it into half and stuck the half with the petals in her hair.  
  
The short walk to Hogsmeade [Using Harry's map without Harry noticing it] was silent and tense at least.  
  
They finally reached a small, cozy, classy restaurant called Madre. [Yes, it's J.Lo's restaurant. Couldn't think of anything else] Hermione didn't know what to think when they were seated at the most secluded and romantic corner.  
  
"Mmmm..." Hermione said looking around. "This is nice."  
  
"Yes it is." He stood behind her and helped her in her chair.  
  
It took Ron a minute to decide what to eat, he wasn't really hungry anyway. A million of angry bees were in his stomach.  
  
"It's just Hermione." He tried telling himself. But it was hard to say "Just Hermione" when "Just Hermione" was seating across from him in the tiny table, twirling her hair, studying the menu, knees touching.  
  
They ordered and the tense silent was back.  
  
"Nice place." Hermione repeated.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Silence.  
  
Soft music was playing.  
  
"You'll never know, what you've done for me. What your faith in me. Has done for my soul." The restaurant singer sang softly.  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"It's a muggle song!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Asked Ron, relieved that their starting a conversation.  
  
"By my favorite group in the world. N Sync. They sang it with the legendary Gloria Estefan."  
  
Ron laughed slightly.  
  
"No idea what you're talking about." The two of them shared a light chuckle.  
  
  
  
"You'll never know, the gift you've given me. I'll carry it with me."  
  
The silence was back.  
  
"Um, Ron." Asked Hermione tentivaly.  
  
"Yes?" Said Ron eagerly. Anything but the silence.  
  
"Do you uh, want to dance?" Asked Hermione hesitantly.  
  
Anything but silence and dancing.  
  
"Uhhh..." But Hermione was already standing up.  
  
Ron reluctantly stood up and joint hands with Hermione praying to all Gods above that Hermione didn't notice his sweaty palm.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat when they reached the dance floor and hesitantly put her hands on Ron's shoulder. Shaking slightly, Ron put his arms around Hermione. The two of them made sure there was enough distance among them.  
  
"Through the days ahead, I think of days before, when you made me hope for something better and made me reach for something more. You taught me to run, you taught me to fly, helped me to free the me inside. Helped me hear the music of my heart. Helped me hear the music of my heart."  
  
Their first gentle awkward swaying now had a more comfortable rhythm.  
  
"You opened the door to something I've never known before. And your love, is the music of my heart."  
  
Tentively, Hermione rested her head on Ron's chest.  
  
"You were the one always on my side, always standing by, seeing me though. You were the song that always made me sing. I'm singing this for you."  
  
Ron was now gently stroking Hermione's back with one hand.  
  
"Everywhere I go I think of where I've been. And of the one who knew me better, than anyone ever will again."  
  
"You taught me to run, you taught me to fly, helped me to free the me inside. Helped me hear the music of my heart, helped me hear the music of my heart. You opened my eyes, you opened the door to something I've never known before. And your love is the music of my heart."  
  
Casual onlookers would definitely sum them up as "Young couple in love."  
  
"What you taught me, only your love could ever teach me. You got through where no one could ever reach me before. Cause you always saw in me. All the best that I could be. It was you who set me free. You taught me to run. You taught me to fly. Helped me to free the me inside. Helped me hear the music of my heart. Helped me hear the music of my heart...."  
  
The song ended and the two of them broke off awkwardly.  
  
Ron was staring at Hermione with such intensity and he slowly leaned down. Hermione closed her eyes and titled her head upwards only to feel his lips graze her cheek lightly.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron beet red.  
  
"I think our food is here." He finally said.  
  
*******************  
  
Luckily the whole night wasn't as awkward as after the dance. The two of them ate, talked and was mostly their self. They now had changed back in their Hogwarts robes and was standing outside the portrait of the Fat Lady who was pretending not to pay attention at them.  
  
"I had a great time." Ron said softly.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Silence.  
  
"It was really fun." Hermione offered.  
  
"It was." They nod, biting their lips looking everywhere except each other.  
  
And then, slowly, very slowly, they began leaning into each other.  
  
And then,  
  
"So you reckon I'll be ready for my date with Natalie tomorrow?"  
  
The mention of Natalie was like hitting Hermione with buckets of cold ice. She had so much fun she forgot it was just a practice run.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, trying not to show the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Yes." With all the dignity left, she stormed inside and ran to her dormitory leaving a bewildered Ron outside.  
  
"Something I said?" Asked Ron aloud earning a dirty look from the Fat Lady.  
  
********************  
  
Next morning. At breakfast  
  
********************  
  
"You've seen Mione'?" Asked Ron sliding into his seat next to Harry at the Great Hall.  
  
"I was just about to ask you. I think she forgot bout' our tutoring session. Can't believe her last night. Can you?" Asked Harry angrily.  
  
"No." Repeated Ron softly but thinking about a different situation.  
  
All Ron could think about was how gorgeous Hermione looked sitting across from him the whole evening. When she laughed, her spirit seemed to lift up the entire room. They talked about everything last night. Their dreams, ambitions, friendship, contemporary music, quidditch.  
  
A nudge from Harry brought him back to reality.  
  
"So, ready for the big night?" Asked Harry with a grin.  
  
Ron stared at him stupidly for a minute before it dawned on him.  
  
Date. Madre. Natalie.  
  
He hadn't thought about it all night.  
  
***********************  
  
Hermione was starving. She had skipped breakfast, faked sick, got a sick note from Madam Pomfrey that excused her from all the morning classes. Skipped lunch, in order to avoid Ron and Harry. Skipping two meals made her feel dizzy so Madame Pomfrey reluctantly wrote another letter that excused her from all classes for the day.  
  
She was now, in the common room while everyone was buzzing about Ron's big night.  
  
"I'm going to the lake." She told to no one in particular. She left the common room.  
  
"Hermione, dear?" She heard the Fat Lady call out to her. She turned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you okay, my dear?"  
  
"Peachy." Hermione answered bitterly. Then she sighed. "Not really."  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
Hermione reluctantly sat on the floor, feeling kind of feeling. What if anyone walked and saw a girl sitting in front of a portrait talking to the picture. But the minutes passed and Hermione began to pour out everything. [Kind of mysterious how no one wanted to go in or out the common room, ei?] From her disturbing feeling, the "practice" date, the almost kiss.  
  
Half an hour later, after thanking the Fat Lady for listening, Hermione left for her destination.  
  
Her spot at the lake.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
The sun was setting, Hermione note as she sat numbly at her spot at the lake.  
  
Ron must have left for his date already.  
  
Unconsciously, a tear trickled down her chin.  
  
"Why the tears?" Hermione gasped and turned.  
  
Turned to see Ron standing there. All dashing under the setting sun.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed getting to her feet. "What are you doing here? Your date. Madre. Natalie. What? What. What's going on."  
  
Ron took a step closer.  
  
"Decided to cancel it off." He said with a shrug as though it was an everyday thing.  
  
"You cancelled a date with Natalie Twain?" Hermione exclaimed incredulously. "What did she say?"  
  
Ron looked sheepish.  
  
"Didn't say much." Ron turned slightly and Hermione gasped when she saw the red streak on his right cheek. A gasp that turned into giggles.  
  
"She slapped you?" She took a step closer and examined his cheek laughing still.  
  
"But, why? Cancel? Why?"  
  
"Mione', I'm gonna cut to the chase here. I'm no good in skirting the stuff around making it sound bloody romantic. So I'm just gonna come up and say it." Or rather, show it. Ron pressed his lips to Hermione's gently but firmly.  
  
"Ron." Hermione gasped pushing him slightly. "An explanation would be really good right now."  
  
Ron grinned and sat down.  
  
"We-el...when a certain someone decided to skip her classes. Oh, I'm talking about you by the way, I kind of figured you felt the same way too."  
  
"You're a git!" Hermione exclaimed. "What about Natalie?"  
  
"To be honest, if I went out with her tonight. It'll be just a waste of money you know."  
  
Hermione was still confused over a lot of things but she decided, what the heck and leaned in and kissed Ron passionately. They broke only when Hermione's stomach rumbled.  
  
Hermione blushed deeply.  
  
"This blasted stomach."  
  
But Ron only laughed. He reached inside the bushes and took out a picnic basket making Hermione shriek before throwing her arms around him.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Asked Hermione as she rifled through the contents.  
  
"I had a long talk with the Fat Lady." Hermione froze midway and hid her grin.  
  
She needed to give the Fat Lady a gift someday.  
  
Hermione took out the food and laughed.  
  
"Ron, this is yesterday's food!"  
  
"I know." Ron dead panned. "I liked it so much when you went to the loo, I packed it up. Eat up now."  
  
Hermione was truly completely amazed.  
  
Half an hour later, Hermione was on Ron's lap, both staring at the darkness and Ron stroking Hermione's hair gently.  
  
"You wanna hear something?" Ron whispered in her ear.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
"Okay." Ron cleared his throat. Hesitantly, he sang softly.  
  
"I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile when you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment, forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure. Don't wanna close my eyes. Don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you babe. And I don't wanna miss a thing."  
  
Ron broke off.  
  
Hermione turned in amazement and gave him a long kiss.  
  
"On my defense, none of my family members had any talent in music or whatsoever."  
  
"You were great." Hermione assured.  
  
"And the babe reference. I know you hate it and I tried to change it but nothing suited it."  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
She really loved this guy.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Ron pressed his lips to Hermione's neck.  
  
He then, slowly hummed Music of My Heart.  
  
***********  
  
A/N: I suck I fluff. Review anyways. Sorry for grammar and tenses problems. I know there's many. 


End file.
